You Better Work, Bitch!
The title was said by Derrick while cheering Britney on during the Roadblock. Route Markers |-|Pit Start = The order of departure goes as follows: #. Jessica & Bogdan (4:08 AM) #. Henric & Daley (5:11 AM) #. Wendy & Donald (5:21 AM) #. Violet & Alyssa (7:53 AM) #. Britney & Derrick (8:50 AM) #. Brett & Aaryn (9:54 AM) #. Janelle & Daniele (11:32 AM) #. Latrice & RuPaul (12:12 PM) #. Gia & Natasha (12:53 PM) |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must find the parking spot of the airport and receive their next clue. Teams managed to travel on three different flights: FLIGHT 1: Violet & Alyssa, Britney & Derrick, Jessica & Bogdan and Henric & Daley. FLIGHT 2: Brett & Aaryn, Latrice & RuPaul, Gia & Natasha and Wendy & Donald. FLIGHT 3: Janelle & Daniele. |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must make their way by taxi to the Acropolis Museum where they will receive their next clue. Current Standings: #. Jessica & Bogdan #. Britney & Derrick #. Violet & Alyssa #. Henric & Daley #. Gia & Natasha #. Brett & Aaryn #. Wendy & Donald #. Latrice & RuPaul #. Janelle & Daniele |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must pay homage to the Greece olympics by both performing a javelin and discus throw to the satisfaction of the judge in order to receive their next clue. Order of Arrival: #. Henric & Daley (6:03 PM) #. Violet & Alyssa (6:03 PM) #. Britney & Derrick (6:10 PM) #. Jessica & Bogdan (6:18 PM) #. Latrice & RuPaul (6:57 PM) #. Wendy & Donald (7:13 PM) #. Gia & Natasha (7:14 PM) #. Brett & Aaryn (7:15 PM) #. Janelle & Daniele (7:47 PM) Finishing Order: #. Violet & Alyssa (6:27 PM) #. Henric & Daley (6:41 PM) #. Britney & Derrick (6:54 PM) #. Jessica & Bogdan (7:06 PM) #. Brett & Aaryn (7:21 PM) #. Latrice & RuPaul (7:24 PM) #. Janelle & Daniele (7:50 PM) #. Gia & Natasha (7:58 PM) #. Wendy & Donald (8:01 PM) |-|Detour = Choice A: Luck Teams will follow the arrows leading to a room full of 2,471 pens, only ten of whom actually work despite all looking identical. Once they find a working pen, they will receive their next clue. Violet & Alyssa, Henric & Daley, Britney & Derrick, Gia & Natasha and Wendy & Donald all chose this task. Choice B: Skill Teams must carry 25 heavy paintings, one at a time, all around the museum. If they break a painting, they will have to start all over again. Once all of them are delivered, they will receive their next clue. Jessica & Bogdan, Brett & Aaryn, Latrice & RuPaul and Janelle & Daniele chose this task. FINISHING ORDER: #. Britney & Derrick (7:41 PM) #. Violet & Alyssa (7:42 PM) #. Henric & Daley (8:04 PM) #. Janelle & Daniele (8:26 PM) #. Jessica & Bogdan (8:42 PM) #. Latrice & RuPaul (8:48 PM) #. Brett & Aaryn (8:57 PM) #. Gia & Natasha (9:31 PM) #. Wendy & Donald (9:46 PM) |-|Speed Bump = Gia & Natasha must wash a car to perfection. Once they finish, they will receive their next clue. Finishing time: 10:11 PM |-|Roadblock = The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock must rock climb a 30 meter well and retreive their next clue from the top. Once they are back down, they are free to open it. Sneak Peak: "Who's not afraid to rock on high?" The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Brett & Aaryn *Britney & Derrick *Gia & Natasha *Henric & Daley *Janelle & Daniele *Jessica & Bogdan *Latrice & RuPaul *Violet & Alyssa *Wendy & Donald Finishing Order: #. Violet & Alyssa (8:24 PM) #. Britney & Derrick (8:31 PM) #. Henric & Daley (8:36 PM) #. Janelle & Daniele (8:50 PM) #. Brett & Aaryn (9:17 PM) #. Jessica & Bogdan (9:31 PM) #. Latrice & RuPaul (9:36 PM) #. Wendy & Donald (10:32 PM) #. Gia & Natasha (10:50 PM) |-|Route Info 4 and Pit Stop = Teams must make their way by to the National Garden in Athens. The last team to check in here may be eliminated. ORDER OF ARRIVAL: #. Britney & Derrick (8:51 PM) #. Henric & Daley (9:08 PM) #. Janelle & Daniele (9:26 PM) #. Violet & Alyssa (9:35 PM) #. Latrice & RuPaul (9:48 PM) #. Jessica & Bogdan (9:55 PM) #. Brett & Aaryn (9:59 PM) #. Wendy & Donald (11:08 PM) LAST PLACE: Gia & Natasha (11:15 PM) - Eliminated Leaderboard